Underground Elements
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: After falling into the Underground by accident and losing the Elements of Harmony, the Mane 6 are tricked and captured by a villain named Flowey. Now, it is up to Sunset Shimmer and Spike to find the Elements and free their friends, with help from some new ones. But who is the mysterious black alicorn following Sans around? And what does she know?
1. Adventure Start!

**Hey y'all! Welcome to my new story, Underground Elements! This is an Undertale/MLP crossover I decided to do not only to give my stories more variety, but I also love Undertale and MLP as much as FNAF! This story will also be the first time I actually include an OC into the story, which I'm super excited about! Also, please don't think that I have stopped writing "Springtrap at Sky Offices"... I am still working on that one as well. If I was stopping it, I would let you know. That story still has a ways to go before it ends, and this one should provide a fresh choice of story other than just FNAF stories. Anyhoodles, without further ado, let's dive into this magical new adventure!**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and MLP: FIM belongs to Lauren Faust. I only own the idea and the OC.**

"Would you hurry up Rarity!? We're burning daylight!" yelled a cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, as well as cerise eyes. On her flank was a picture of a cloud with a multi-colored lightning bolt coming from it. "I'm going as fast as I can, Rainbow Dash!" yelled a white unicorn with a curled amethyst purple mane and tail, as well as sapphire blue eyes with sky blue eyeshadow. On her flank was a picture of three blue diamonds, and she spoke with what sounded like a New England accent. They were walking through a small village with their friends, heading to the nearby mountain.

"Why are we going to the mountain again, Sugarcube?" asked a pale orange earth pony with a straw yellow mane and tail, both with a red ribbon in them, as well as sap green eyes and freckles. She wore a stetson and spoke with a country accent. On her flank was a picture of three apples, and she was speaking to a lavender alicorn with a deep violet mane and tail, with each had a lighter purple and pink streak in them. The alicorn had purple eyes and had a magenta, six pointed star surrounded by six smaller white stars on her flank. "Because Applejack, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said that Mt. Ebott would be the safest place for the Elements of Harmony..." said the alicorn, gesturing to the purple jeweled box in her sack. The box contained five necklaces and a crown that had the magic and power to vanquish chaos and evil from the lands.

"You sure Twilight?" softly asked a butter yellow pegasus with a rose pink mane and tail, both of which curled ever so slightly at the tips. Her eyes were teal, and on her flank was a picture of three butterflies with blue bodies and pink wings. She seemed scared and unsure of going up the mountain. "It'll be fun Fluttershy! No need to be scared! Right, Sunset Shimmer?" asked a bubblegum pink earth pony with a cotton candy shaped dark pink mane and tail. She had baby blue eyes and on her flank was a picture of three balloons, two yellow and one blue. She was speaking to a goldenrod yellow unicorn with a wavy red and yellow mane and tail, aqua green eyes, and a picture of a red and yellow sun in the form of a ying yang sign on her flank. "Right Pinkie Pie... How are you holding up Spike?" Sunset asked the purple and green baby dragon on her back. "Fine... just tell me when it's over..." he said, closing his grass green eyes as he fell asleep.

The seven ponies and one dragon began climbing the mountain, hoping to reach the top before nightfall so that they may hide the Elements in a cave said to be found there. "Ugh! Why couldn't we have just taken a coach up to the top instead of walking!?" whined Rarity, pouting. "Coaches don't go up the mountain Rarity, and it's too tall to just fly up, so walking is out only option..." said Twilight, giving her friend an apologetic smile. As they continued to climb, Fluttershy kept looking around fearfully. "U-Um... y-you don't think t-t-the stories are t-t-t-t-true, do you? A-About the... monsters..." she said the last word in a slightly squeaky voice. "Those are just rumors Sugarcube... if there were monsters, why haven't we seen them?" stated Applejack, smiling reassuringly at the frightened pegasus. "The rumors state that the monsters live UNDER the mountain, not on it..." said Sunset Shimmer, looking around as well. They eventually reached a large chasm with a thin trail along the side.

"Be careful everyone... I don't know how stable this trail is..." warned Twilight, slowly and carefully walking along the trail as the others followed suit. Fluttershy looked into the gaping chasm-like hole. It fell quite a ways down, and at the bottom she could just make out a large bed of yellow flowers. She gulped and turned her attention back to the trail, trying not to think about what would happen if they fell. As if answering her thoughts, the ground beneath them shifted, causing them to stumble. They all let out small screams as it shifted again, causing Twilight to bump into Rainbow Dash. The box holding the Elements slipped out of Twilight's bag and fell into the hole, taking the Elements of Harmony with it. "The Elements of Harmony!" cried Rainbow, only for the ground to shift again, this time completely giving out from underneath them. They began falling into the hole, screaming. One by one, they began to black out as they fell, with Sunset Shimmer being the last to do so. They had no idea that they had just fallen into an adventure unlike any they have encountered before.

 *** gasps * NO! Not only have they lost the Elements of Harmony, but now they're going to be trapped in the hole! But where exactly did they end up? Find out next chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Captured!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! I'm surprised by how many people has viewed this story! It's amazing! Anyways, this chapter is where I introduce the villain of the story, who of course is Flowey, if you couldn't tell by the summary. But in this chapter, I will go into more detail as to why he captured the Mane 6, but not Sunset Shimmer and Spike. Also, I was thinking about making the plot similar to the Pacifist route for the game, where Sunset and Spike choose to not fight any of the monsters but Flowey. What do you guys think? Should I do that? I'm not going to do the genocide route, because I don't like that route and I've never watched any gameplay of it. I want to keep the story true to the summary, so Genocide route is out of the question in terms of suggestions. Anyhoodles, let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC in the story.**

"Sun... up... Sunset... Sunset Shimmer, wake up!" said Spike, watching as the goldenrod unicorn opened her aqua green eyes. "Ugh... my head..." she said, shakily standing up. "Where are we?" "I don't know... but we can't go back the way we came..." said Twilight. The hole above them was too far up to fly, and there were no ledges to climb up. They had ended up landing in the large bed of yellow flowers Fluttershy had seen. They were all alright, but there was one problem: The Elements of Harmony were gone. "Now what!?" said Rainbow Dash, frowning angrily. "Simple... we go through these caverns and search for the Elements..." said Twilight, leading the group to a cave opening to start searching.

They walked a ways, looking everywhere for the missing Elements. But each time they searched, they came up empty hooved. "Where in Equestria could they be!?" asked Rarity, frustrated that they couldn't find them. "Easy Rarity... I'm sure we'll find them soon..." said Spike, upset at seeing Rarity so distraught. "Oh! Why don't we ask that nice looking flower over there!?" said Pinkie, pointing to a smiling yellow flower that seemed to be dancing slightly. "I don't know Sugarcube... something don't feel right about him..." said Applejack, but Pinkie was already hopping over to him. "Hello there! I'm Flowey! How can I help you?" said the flower, smiling as the group came up to him. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Me and my friends are looking for a jeweled purple box containing magical elements. Have you seen it?" Flowey thought a moment. "I'm afraid not..." he said, frowning.

"Oh, that's too bad..." said Fluttershy, turning to leave, only to find the entrance they came through was gone! "What the-!?" said Rainbow, then she and the others turned when they heard Flowey laughing, an evil look on his face. "You lot are fools! In this realm, it's kill or be killed! I-" he stopped and suddenly disappeared into the ground as a goat like monster ran up to them. "Shoo, you foul thing! Leave these poor children alone!" she said, making shooing motions with her hands as she stopped in front of them. "I am so sorry for that young ones... I am Toriel, and I can guide you through the ruins if you wish..." Twilight smiled. "We would really appreciate it... Right, girls and Spike?" the group agreed, sensing that Toriel actually wanted to help them. "Alright... follow me young ones..." she said, leading the way.

Toriel taught them about the Ruins and puzzles along the way. Once, she even left them alone to do something, but she gave them something called a cell phone, which Sunset Shimmer kept a hold of. The group managed to get past the other puzzles with ease, even making friends with some of the monsters they ran into. They even found a box with a toy knife in it. They weren't sure if they should take it, but Applejack eventually took it, saying that they might find a shop to sell it to so they can get the money of this place. Eventually, they came to a large black tree, and Toriel walked towards them from the other side. "I'm so sorry for leaving you lot alone like that, but I wanted to make sure everything was ready..." she said, leading them to a cute little house. She led them inside and smiled. "Welcome to your new home everyone!" The ponies looked at each other in shock. _Home!?_ They thought, stunned. "I made butterscotch cinnamon pie for the occasion! Now, let me show you to your room..." said Toriel, leading them down a hall to a door. When she opened it, it revealed a bright pink bedroom full of toys and other things.

"There's only one bed..." pointed out Spike, but Toriel had run back down the hall to presumable the kitchen, saying that something was burning. "That's ok Spike... some of us can sleep on the floor..." said Rainbow Dash, stepping inside with the others. They liked Toriel, they really did, but they needed to fine the Elements of Harmony and get out of this place. "Let's get some rest everyone... we can discuss what to do in the morning..." said Twilight, giving Spike the bed while she and the others curled up on the floor, falling asleep. Later on in the night, they woke up to find eight plates of pie, which they happily ate before going back to sleep.

The next morning, they decided to explore a bit. They found Toriel reading in what appeared to be the living room, and learned that she wanted to be a teacher. They then found what appeared to be the basement and proceeded to go down. However, as soon as they did, Toriel came and asked them to go back upstairs, obviously hiding something from them. Once they were back upstairs, they decided to tell Toriel what was on their minds. "Um, Toriel... I don't mean to sound rude darling... but, I fear we cannot stay..." said Rarity, frowning. "She's right... we have to go out and find the Elements of Harmony..." said Fluttershy, hoping they weren't hurting Toriel's feelings. Toriel frowned. "... Excuse me, I must do something..." she said, heading to the basement. The group became suspicious and followed her. She saw them and asked each time they followed her to please go back upstairs. She even revealed that the basement led to the rest of the Underground, and that she was going to destroy the entrance.

"But Toriel! We HAVE to go out there! The Elements might be out there, and we need to find them before they fall into the wrong hands!" said Twilight, trying to convince Toriel to let them leave. Eventually, Toriel gave in. "Alright... I cannot truly stop you from leaving... but if you do leave, then please... don't come back..." she said, hugging each of them. The group felt bad, but they couldn't just allow the Elements to fall into the wrong hands. They said their goodbyes, then left, the exit closing behind them. They came to a small room, where they gasped.

"So... you spared the goat, hmm? You idiots!" said Flowey, grinning maliciously at them. "I already told you, in this world, it's kill or be killed! But, you've peeked my interest somewhat... perhaps I can use your magic to return to my true form!" Vines suddenly sprang up around the group. Applejack pushed Sunset Shimmer and Spike out of the way, forcing only the Mane 6 to be captured. "Y'all go find help! NOW!" Sunset Shimmer and Spike nodded and, despite not wanting to leave their friends, ran past the flower and into a snowy forest. They had no idea that their adventure was going to take an interesting turn.

 **And that does it for this chapter! Let me know what y'all think so far!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Sans

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! A few things before the chapter starts. First, to answer your question MechaSniper51, Frisk will be in the story, but Chara will not. I am sticking to my summary, meaning that I will NOT be going the Genocide route. Since this is the case, Chara will not exist in the story. Second, I have decided to wait every couple of days or so to upload chapters for this and "Springtrap at Sky Offices". The main reason is that I'm going to be starting my new job soon, and uploading every couple of days will just fit into the schedule better. Also, it gives people more of a chance to read the chapters that are already uploaded and catch up in the story instead of constantly logging on to see new ones everyday. I just feel that it would be more fair to you readers if I did that. Anyhoodles, without further ado, let's dive into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC that will be appearing.**

Sunset Shimmer and Spike looked around in wonder at the snowy forest around them. They couldn't believe that something like this actually existed under a mountain. They began walking forward, unsure of how they were supposed to help their friends. "I know! Why don't we find the Elements of Harmony!? That should help!" said Spike eagerly. "Even if we did find them Spike, we couldn't use them... the only ones who can use them are Twilight and the others, who are trapped by that stupid flower!" said Sunset Shimmer, frowning. She was right. Unless they somehow found people in this realm who could use the Elements, they were screwed.

Spike suddenly looked behind them. "Um... Sunset? I think we're being followed..." he said, getting nervous. Sunset looked back as well and saw a shadowy figure trying to hide behind a tree. "J-Just ignore it, and maybe it'll go away..." she said, her and Spike continuing to walk forward. However, as they reached a bridge, a spine chilling voice spoke out behind them. "Is that any way to treat a potential new friend? Turn around, and shake my hand buddies..." Sunset and Spike froze, unsure of what to do. Spike took a deep breath and turned around, closing his eyes as he grabbed the stranger's hand.

They were stunned to hear a farting sound. "Huh!?" they both said, Spike opening his eyes and Sunset turning around. "The old Whoopie Cushion in the hand trick! Never fails!" said the stranger, laughing. The figure behind them was a skeleton. He was wearing a blue hooded coat/jacket, a white T-shirt, black shorts with a single white vertical stripe on each leg, and a pair of white house slippers. He had a huge grin on his face and two, pinprick white pupils in his eyes. "The name is Sans, buddies. What's yours?" "I-I'm Sunset Shimmer, and this is S-Spike..." said Sunset, not believing what she was seeing. "Well, nice to meet you Sunset Shimmer and Spike. Tell me, what brings you to the Underground?" asked Sans, tilting his head.

"Well... it's kind of a long story..." said Spike, frowning. "That's fine. I need to meet my brother and friend in my hometown of Snowdin anyways, so why don't you come with me and explain it as we walk?" asked Sans, smiling at them. Sunset and Spike couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, we really appreciate it..." said Sunset as they started walking. As they walked, Sans told them all about the Underground, and they told Sans what had happened to them. He frowned, concern clear on his face as he listened to their tale. "That's messed up! How dare he do that to you and your friends!" said Sans, growling. "Hmm... Oh! I know! What if I help you look for the Elements of Harmony?"

"You would do that!?" asked Sunset, stunned. "Of course! I may be lazy most of the time, this is too important for laziness!" said Sans, grinning widely. Sunset and Spike smiled, happy someone down here was going to help them look. "Plus, looking for them will not only help you guys and your world, but us and our world too! If Flowey gets his hands... er, I mean, leaves on them, we're all doomed..." Spike and Sunset nodded. "Right! So, where do we start looking?" asked Spike, looking around the small town of Snowdin. "Actually, you two should go rest... you've been through enough trouble already... Let me search, and I'll call you on your cellphone if I find anything..." said Sans, smiling. "Um, ok... where can we stay? We don't have money for the inn..." said Sunset, frowning. "You can stay at my place! I believe that Frisk is there now, so she can help you get settled in..." Sans said, pointing to a large wooden house with three mail boxes in front of it.

"I should start looking... I'll call you if I find something!" said Sans, running off and waving. Sunset and Spike waved back, then turned and started walking towards the house he had pointed to. "He seems really nice! He's willing to do anything to protect his fellow monsters and his home!" said Spike, smiling happily. "Yeah... he is..." said Sunset. _Just like Twilight..._ she thought, a small smile on her face. Neither of them noticed a figure watching them from the trees.

 **Oh? Who could this mysterious figure be? Also, I may have given a slight hint as to what's to come later on in the story. Can you guys find it? Anyhoodles, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Frisk

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! First off, Congrats to my friend BewitchingMayham! During an RP she and I are doing, she somehow managed to guess what I'm planning for the story! So, as her reward, I'm going to be putting her into the story as a new character that will be introduced at the same time as my OC, maybe even earlier. And for MechaSniper51, I promise to try and make my chapters longer. It might be hard to do, but I'll try my best. I have a lot planned for this story, and I appreciate everyone being patient while I try to write each chapter. Anyhoodles, let's dive on into this chapter, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC. Bewitching belongs to herself.**

Sunset Shimmer and Spike got to the house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a human opened the door. She had shoulder-length brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a blue and pink striped sweater, jeans, and brown shoes. Around her neck was a heart pendant. "Um, m-may I help you?" she asked shyly, unsure of the newcomers. "Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is Spike... Sans told us to come here..." The human perked up at the skeleton's name. "Well, why didn't you say so!? Come on in and out of the cold!" she said, quickly ushering Sunset and Spike into the nice, warm house. "I'm Frisk, by the way..." she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Frisk... Can you tell me why a human is trapped down here with monsters?" Spike asked, a little concerned. Frisk blinked. "Trapped? I'm not trapped... The barrier that used to separate this world from the surface broke months ago, allowing both humans AND monsters to come and go as they please..." Spike and sunset looked at each other, stunned and confused. "But Toriel said..." started Spike, but Frisk waved a hand to stop him. "Toriel always does that... with good reason too, considering Flowey came back... He was supposed to have been defeated back when the barrier broke, but he came back for revenge..." said Frisk, frowning. "Well, he trapped our friends, and we need help searching for the Elements of Harmony..." said Sunset, explaining what had happened to Frisk.

Frisk was appalled. She knew Flowey was bad, but this was going too far! "Well, that's just rude and horrible and down right mean!" she said, frowning angrily. "Tell me about it... WHOA!" said Spike, tripping over a dirty plate. Frisk sighed. "Sans can be lazy, but I fear Papyrus is the reason for this mess..." she said, gesturing to the entire living room, which was a disaster area. "We could help you clean, but I might take forever to do so..." said Sunset, frowning at the enormous mess. Frisk merely smiled. "That's the thing... it's not just humans and monsters that come and go, but animals too!" said Frisk, who opened the window and whistled. Soon, animals of all kinds came to the house, from cats and birds to mice and squirrels. "Ok everyone! Let's get to cleaning!" "Um... no offense Frisk, but cleaning can get boring..." said Spike, frowning.

Frisk smiled softly at him. "That's why I sing while doing so..." she said, grabbing so cleaning supplies. "Really? Can you sing now?" asked Sunset, smiling. Frisk nodded, then started singing as she, Sunset, Spike, and the animals started cleaning.

 _Come my little friends_

 _As we all sing a happy little working song_

 _Merry little voices_

 _Clear and strong_

 _Come, roll your sleeves up_

 _So to speak and pitch in_

 _Cleaning crud up in the kitchen_

 _as we sing along_

 _Trill a cheery tune in the tub_

 _As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain_

 _Pluck a hairball from the shower drain_

 _To that gay refrain_

 _Of a happy working song_

 _We'll keep singing without fail_

 _Otherwise we'd spoil it_

 _Hosing down the garbage pail_

 _And scrubbing up the toilet!_

 _Ooh!_

 _How we all enjoy letting loose with a little La-da-da-dum-dum_

 _While we're emptying the vacu-um up_

 _It's such fun to hum_

 _A happy working song_

 _Oo-Ooh_

 _A happy working song_

 _Oh, how strange a place to be_

 _Till my prince comes for me_

 _My heart is sighing_

 _Still, as long as I am here_

 _I guess a new experience_

 _Could be worth trying_

 _Hey! Keep drying!_

 _You could do a lot when you got such a happy working tune to hum_

 _While you're sponging up the soapy scum_

 _We adore each filthy chore that we determine_

 _So friends, even though you're vermin_

 _We're a happy working song!_

 _Singing as we fetch the detergent box_

 _For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks_

 _Sing along!_

 _If you cannot sing then hum along!_

 _As we're finishing our happy working song!_

As the song ends, Sunset and Spike realize they managed to clean the whole house in such a short amount of time! They were in awe as Frisk bid farewell to the critters that had helped. "Wow Frisk! You're really good at singing! But how did you get those creatures to help?" asked Spike, confused as to how she did it. Frisk giggled. "A little kindness and compassion goes a long way Spike..." she said, putting the cleaning supplies away. _Just like Fluttershy..._ thought Sunset, smiling a bit. She noticed that so far, all of the good monsters her and Spike had met reminded her of someone they knew: Toriel was kinda like Candence because she could spread love to the hearts of those who met her, Sans was like Twilight because he was willing to give up everything to protect his home and friends, and now Frisk was like Fluttershy because of her ability to befriend people just by being nice to them. They had no idea about the ones watching them.

"Why are you watching them Spiritfire? They're just newcomers..." said a female voice. It belonged to an angel-like harpy. She had fair skin, black hair that was tipped with dark blue and in an edgy pixie cut, Her eyes were a brilliant red with orange specks in the irises, and her wings were on her back and colored black on top, which faded to a dark blue towards the bottom. She was wearing a black tanktop, a red mini-skirt, black leggings, and black punk boots. Her tongue flicked out as she spoke, revealing a serpent's tongue. She was speaking to a pitch black alicorn who had a seafoam green mane and tail like Celestia's. Her cutie mark was a Slenderman symbol that was tilted so the top was father away with blue fire hovering above the symbol. Her eyes were silver, but they were foggy ad glossed over, signaling that she was physically blind. She was wearing a purple tiara, a purple bowtie around her neck, and purple shoes.

"Because Bewitching... they will help OUR Elements of Harmony awaken to destroy Flowey once and for all... Allowing my student to fulfill his destiny..." said the alicorn, looking at a crystal ball, which was how she 'saw'. As she spoke, the image faded from Sunset, Frisk and Spike to Sans, who was running through the forest and looking for the Elements of Harmony.

 **Wait... WHAT!? Who are these new beings? And what did Spiritfire mean when she called Sans her student and spoke of his destiny? Guess we'll find out soon! Also, if you're wondering about the song, I'm planning on having songs in some of the chapters, kinda like the show. Hope you guys don't mind!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Papyrus

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! Thank you so much for all of your support! A few things I wish to say before we start: First, Yes MechaSniper51, they need to DESTROY Flowey. In my story he is nothing but pure evil that needs to be eliminated. And as I said before, I am staying away from anything dealing with the Genocide route. I don't like the Genocide route, so I am doing my best to avoid it and anything dealing with it, which is why Chara is not in the story. Second, I am starting my new job soon, so don't fret if I don't upload as often as I do now. It just means I'm busy working and earning money to live. Anyhoodles, that's all I have to say for now. Let's dive into the fun chapter that will make you laugh! (Hopefully)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC Spiritfire. Bewitching belongs to herself and the song "Be Our Guest" belongs to Disney. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and MLP: FIM belongs to Lauren Faust.**

Sunset, Spike, and Frisk were relaxing and watching TV. They were watching a show that was being hosted by a robot named Mettaton, who kept making them giggle every so often. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing another skeleton. He was taller and a bit skinnier than Sans, and was wearing some sort of armor. In his arms was a bag of groceries, which appeared to be little more than milk, bread, and TONS of spaghetti. "I, the Great Papyrus, have returned home with the groceries!" he said, grinning. He walked into the house, past the three on the couch, and into the kitchen. About a second later, he backs up and looks at Sunset and Spike. "Oh? New friends?" he asked, seemingly excited by the thought.

"Oh yes... I'm Sunset Shimmer, and this is Spike..." said Sunset, pointing to herself and then the tiny purple dragon beside her. "What are you doing in the Underground?" asked Papyrus, squinting his eyes at them. "Well..." Sunset explained their situation to the tall skeleton, who gasped dramatically when they finished. "WHAT!? That is sooooooooooooo mean! Tell you what, I'll make you a spaghetti dinner to try and cheer you up!" he said, taking off into the kitchen before Sunset and Spike could say anything more. Frisk giggled. "Don't worry... he may act strange, but he's really nice... he's also not that bad of a cook..." she said, seeing their worried expressions.

Soon, Papyrus came out to the living room with four plates of steaming spaghetti. "Dinner is ready!" he said, setting the plates on the table. "This is very kind of you, but we couldn't possibly-" Papyrus cut her off. "Nonsense! If you're here, that means you're friends of my brother, Sans! And any friend of Sans is a friend of mine! Besides, you're our guests!" Suddenly, he started singing.

 _Be our guests_

 _Be our guests_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck cherie_

 _And we provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why we only live to serve!_

 _Try the gray stuff_

 _It's delicious_

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes!_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all Miss, this is France!_

 _And the dinner here is never second best_

 _go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Oui, our guests!_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Beef ragout, cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"!_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

 _You're alone and you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared!_

 _Noone's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining!_

 _We tell jokes, I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks!_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet!_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guests_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest!_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who'snot serving_

 _He's not whole_

 _Without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

 _Suddenly, those good old days are gone_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Suddenly, Frisk couldn't help but join in.

 _It's some guests!_

 _It's some guests!_

 _Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, they'll want tea_

 _And my dears, that's fine with me!_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

 _I'll be bubblin', I'll be brewin'_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot!?_

 _Clean it up_

 _We want the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you our guests_

 _(They're our guests!)_

 _They're our guests_

 _(They're our guests!)_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed!_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

 _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _Till you shout_

" _Enough, I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight, you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now let's eat up_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Be out guests!_

 _Be our guests!_

 _Please, be our guests!_

Sunset and Spike couldn't help but clap and laugh at the taller skeleton. He entertained them and made them laugh with his antics. _Just like Pinkie..._ thought Sunset as they ate their spaghetti, which actually wasn't bad after all. It was actually very good.

Elsewhere, Spiritfire and Bewitching were watching the scene unfold. "Kindness and Laughter are starting to awake... Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty will soon awaken as well... then, my student can awaken the Element of Magic within him and fulfill his destiny..." said Spiritfire, a tiny smile appearing on her face. "Soon, OUR Elements of Harmony will fully awaken, and Flowey's evil will be vanquished once and for all..."

 **YAY! Papyrus has finally made an entrance! WOOT! XD Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Undyne

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! I have a few words to say before we start... Firstly, I have said many times before that Chara will NOT be appearing in this story. I have gotten reviews asking about her, and allow me to explain why she will not be in this story. I do not like the Genocide route of the game, so I am trying to stay away from anything dealing with it, including Chara. I also have no role for her in the story, so why even put her in? It wouldn't make sense to have a character in the story who has nor role. As for your question xXPokemonMasterXx, Asriel will appear in the story, just not until a bit later. Also, this chapter will have a cameo of one of my friends, Slender Knight132 (formerly FNaF132). Anyhoodles, Let's get right into this awesome chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

Sunset and Spike set off from the house the next morning. They were going to find a friend of Papyrus's named Undyne, hoping she might help in their search for the missing Elements of Harmony. They haven't heard from Sans in a while, which was beginning to worry them. However, Papyrus had assured them that he was probably so focused on searching that he merely forgot. Sunset and Spike hoped that was the case. They couldn't imagine what they would do if Sans had gotten caught by Flowey. They walked for a while in silence, unsure of what to say to each other.

Finally, Spike decided to speak what was on his mind. "When we were cleaning yesterday, did you notice that there was a drum set made completely of spaghetti boxes in Papyrus's room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sunset had noticed, and she had also noticed something else too. "you know, there was a heart-shaped tambourine in Frisk's room..." she said, frowning. She found it odd that they had instruments similar to her and Spike's friends. She brushed it aside as pure coincidence though. She just thought it was interesting.

Eventually, they reached a house shaped like a fish-like creature and knocked on the door. They had been told that this was Undyne's house. The door almost immediately opened, revealing a fish-like monster. She had like blue scale-like skin, fin-like ears, sharp teeth, bright red hair pulled into a ponytail, and yellow eyes with one covered by an eyepatch. She was wearing black tanktop, jeans, and brown boots. "Yeah, what do you want!?" she asked, growling slightly. "W-We were told to find someone named Undyne... P-Papyrus sent us-" said Sunset, but was cut off by the monster before them. "Papyrus!? Well, didn't you say so!? I'm Undyne! Come on in!" said the monster, grinning and bringing the two inside. Undyne went back over to the couch as Sunset explained everything.

"That is so not cool!" said Undyne, pulling a guitar from behind the couch. It looked like a double-edged battle axe. She began tuning it. "Take me to that jerk, and I'll pound him for ya!" she said, growling about what Flowey had done to her new friends. Suddenly, a girl monster came running into the house. She was very pale, had long black hair with purple tips, and silvery purple eyes. She was wearing a ball mask with a purple dragon design on it, a black T-shirt, purple pants, and black sneakers. "Undyne! You'll never guess who asked me to Mettaton's show!" she said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Hmm?" asked Undyne, looking at the newcomer. "Steeler Matrix!" the new girl squealed happily. Undyne, however, gaped in shock which immediately turned to anger. "Are you dumb Slender!? He's a rotten, lying, no good two-timer! He's bad news!" Slender frowned. "But-" Undyne snarled. "Slender, listen and listen good..." she said through gritted teeth. She then gripped her guitar tight and started playing.

 _Hey good girl_

 _with your head in the clouds_

 _I bet I can tell you_

 _What you're thinking about_

 _You see a good boy_

 _Gonna give you the world_

 _But he's gonna leave you crying_

 _with your heart in the dirt_

 _His lips are drippin' honey_

 _But he'll sting you like a bee_

 _so lock up all your lovin'_

 _go and throw away the key_

 _Hey good girl_

 _Get out while you can_

 _I know you think you got_

 _A good man_

 _Why? Why you gotta be so blind?_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_

 _Just a matter of time_

 _Till you find_

 _He's no good, girl_

 _No good for you_

 _You better get to gettin'_

 _on your goodbye shoes_

 _And go, go, go_

 _Better listen to me_

 _He's low, low, low_

 _Hey good girl (Hey good girl)_

 _You've got a heart of gold_

 _You want a white wedding_

 _and a hand you can hold_

 _Just like you should girl (Just like you should girl)_

 _Like every good girl does_

 _Want a fairytale ending_

 _Somebody to love_

 _But he's really good at lying_

 _Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

 _'Cause when he says forever_

 _Well, it don't mean much_

 _Hey good girl_

 _so good for him_

 _Better back away honey_

 _You don't know where he's been!_

 _Why? Why you gotta be so blind?_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_

 _Just a matter of time_

 _Till you find_

 _He's no good girl_

 _No good for you_

 _You better get to gettin' on_

 _Your goodbye shoes_

 _And go, go, go_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _He's low!_

 _(guitar solo)_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _(More guitar)_

 _He's no good, girl_

 _Why can't you see!?_

 _He'll take your heart and break it_

 _Listen to me_

 _Yeah_

 _Why? Why you gotta be so blind?_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_

 _Just a matter of time_

 _Till you find_

 _He's no good!_

 _He's no good!_

 _Won't you open up your eyes!?_

 _Just a matter of time_

 _Till you find_

 _He's no good, girl_

 _No good for you_

 _You better get to gettin' on_

 _Your goodbye shoes..._

Sunset and Spike were in awe. They had no idea Undyne could play like that. Slender looked at Undyne with a frown. "But, Undyne-" Her phone rang, and she picked it up. After a few minutes, a look of anger crossed her face and she hung up harshly. "You know what Undyne? You were right... Steeler Matrix is no good!" said Slender, leaving to go to the show alone. "Say you two, why don't you go see the show as well? You might find what you're looking for..." said Undyne, smiling at Sunset and Spike. "We might just do that!" said Sunset, smiling back. They thanked Undyne and left. _She reminds me a lot of Rainbow Dash..._ thought Sunset as they left.

At their hideout, Spiritfire and Bewitching continued watching these events unfold. Spiritfire glanced behind her at some gems, three of which were glowing: One blue, one pink, and one red. "Are you sure they'll be able to defeat Flowey?" asked Bewitching, frowning. "Of course... These monsters and my student reformed you from being Bloodmoon, didn't they?" asked Spiritfire. Bewitching said nothing, but knew the black alicorn was right. Bloodmoon had been Bewitching's alternate self... the monster realm's version of Nightmare Moon. By being pacifists, Sans and his friends had somehow managed to bring her old self back. "... I hope you're right Spiritfire... I hope you're right..."

 **WOOT! Rock on Undyne! She seems quite devoted to her friends, doesn't she? XD Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Mettaton

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! I know I'm updating this story a lot, but it's the only one I can really update right now since I am having writer's block for my FNAF/Youtuber story "Springtrap at Sky Offices". Also, this chapter is very special to me because it is a birthday gift to my good friend Rubixcube98, who writes amazing stories and has even been nice enough to do a roleplay with me in the PMs that is still going on. His birthday is coming soon, so I decided to write a special birthday chapter for him in this story. It will also contain one of my most absolute favorite characters in Undertale, who will be singing for Rubix in the chapter. I hope you like it Rubix! Happy birthday! Also, one of the songs (the second one) in this chapter is a dedication to my good friend Slender Knight132, who is having a tough time in her life. Hang in there girl! I'm rooting for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and my OC Spiritfire.**

Sunset and Spike made it to the show, and were surprised when they were actually let in without tickets. When asked about this, the bouncer said that the performer had received a call from a friend about the unicorn and dragon, and that the performer, who was revealed to be the amazing Mettaton, had ordered that Sunset and Spike be let in free of charge. They were in awe, and were led to some front row seats as well. They sat down and waited for the show to begin. Sunset started looking around when the curtains rose, revealing a pale gray robot with black hair covering one eye. His torso was hot pink with black elaborate shoulder pads and two strange circles on it. His pants was lack with matching heeled boots, along with a silver band on his waist containing a pale pink heart. His hands were white.

"Is everyone ready to party!?" he asked, and the crowd went wild. Sunset and Spike were also excited. They were looking at what the others called Mettaton's "EX" form, which they had never seen before. They had only seen his regular form, and from the looks of what was going on, Mettaton only used this other form for concerts. As if on cue, music started playing.

 _They need a monster that they can root for_

 _And I will give them everything_

 _'Cuz they need a monster that they believe in_

 _And I will be there shining_

 _I'm just a robot with legs, and a soul, and a spark_

 _To ignite your heart_

 _Lose control! I've got a mission and purpose_

 _Gotta get to the surface_

 _But they need me down below_

 _To continue the show!_

 _I can't afford to be modest_

 _With this attention and fame_

 _And if I'm gonna be honest_

 _I am the best in the game!_

 _But I just wanna be bright_

 _I just wanna shine on_

 _For the ones in the dark_

 _And the ones who are gone_

 _If you've ever felt like you were the outcast_

 _Then to you I dedicate my broadcast!_

 _They need a monster that they can root for_

 _And I will give them everything_

 _'Cuz they need a monster that they believe in_

 _And I will be there shining_

 _Darling, I'll be there when everyone has gone_

 _You can count on me_

 _'Cuz you need a monster to be your hero_

 _And darling. I swear I'll never leave!_

 _Your happiness and mine are entwined_

 _And I live to be live, it's in my design_

 _I was built to be loved, and darling so were you!_

 _We were made for each other even if you never knew!_

 _So come on! Move your body!_

 _To the sound of my song_

 _And if you feel so inclined_

 _Why don't you sing along?_

 _'Cuz I do it for you and I do it for love_

 _We make the Underground brighter than the world above!_

 _If you ever feel like you are alone_

 _Just give me a call on the phone!_

 _They need a monster that they can root for_

 _And I will give them everything_

 _'Cuz they need a monster that they believe in_

 _And I will be there shining_

 _Darling, I'll be there when everyone else has gone_

 _You can count on me_

 _'Cuz you need a monster to be your hero_

 _And darling, I swear I'll never leave!_

The song slowly came to an end, and the crowd was going haywire, including Sunset and Spike. They knew he was good, but not THIS good! Sunset looked at the rest of the crowd, only for smile to disappear and be replaced by anger. "HEY! CUT IT OUT!" she screamed, causing all attention to turn to her. She had yelled at a pair of young monsters who had been picking on a younger one. The monster they had been picking on was a werewolf-like creature. He looked mostly human, but had wolf ears, a wolf tail, sharp canines, and claw-like nails. He had pale skin, chocolate brown hair to match his tail and ears, and large innocent ocean blue eyes filled with tears, which were streaming down his face as well. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans. The two bullies were a Froggit and a monster that Sunset hadn't seen before, but that didn't stop her from doing the right thing. She knew the crowd was looking at her and glanced at Mettaton, stunned that he too had an expression of anger on his face.

"Boys, I do NOT condone bullying in the slightest! Guards! Get these two out of here!" said Mettaton, watching as two bouncers came and grabbed the bullies, dragging them from the theater. He then hopped off of the stage and walked over to the young wolf. "It's alright darling, they're gone..." he said soothingly, kneeling in front of the young boy. The werewolf looked up at him, stunned that THE Mettaton was talking to him. "What's your name darling?" The boy sniffed. "R-Rubixcube, M-Mister Mettaton..." he said in a small voice. "Please, just call me Mettaton... Why were those boys bullying you?" the boy fidgeted with his black sweater. "B-Because I look h-h-human... And on my b-b-birthday t-t-t-too..." he said, sniffing again. Mettaton stood and held out his hand to the young werewolf.

"Birthday huh? Well, why don't you join me onstage so we can make your birthday bright again!" Mettaton looked at Sunset. "And maybe this young unicorn can help with that!" Sunset smiled and, in a flash of light blue light, turned into her human form with pony ears and her hair extended to include her tail, wearing a red tanktop, orange skirt, and black boots with maroon flames on them. "I would be delighted Mettaton!" she said, her and Mettaton gently helping the young werewolf onto the stage after he had taken their hands. She grabbed a guitar from a stage hand while Mettaton grabbed a pink keytar. "Rubix, this is for you darling!" said Mettaton into the microphone. He, Sunset, and the band started playing.

 _Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag_

 _You got a 'kick me' sign covering the skills that you have_

 _And it all looks wrong when you're looking down_

 _You get dizzy, doing 360's and you can't break out_

 _Even when you feel like you ain't all that_

 _Just don't forget that I've got your back_

 _Now turn up the beat and bump that track (bump that track)_

 _Yeah!_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

 _You got style, pop your collar, 'cause you're all kinds of cool_

 _You're legit, you're the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do!_

 _No oh-oh-oh_

 _The way that you do!_

 _Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways_

 _you got your epic wins 364 days_

 _And it's feeling like your game is crazy off_

 _But all you need is to bring the heat and get back on top_

 _Even when you feel like you ain't all that_

 _Just don't forget that I've got your back_

 _Now turn up the beat and bump that track (bump that track)_

 _Yeah_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

 _You got style, pop your collar, 'cause you're all kinds of cool_

 _You're legit, you're the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_

 _No oh-oh-oh_

 _The way that you do!_

 _You're off the charts!_

 _You're number one!_

 _You got the fire and_

 _You can't be outdone!_

 _You're breaking records!_

 _You make it pop!_

 _You got the fire so_

 _Keep burning it UP!_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do!_

 _You got style, pop your collar, 'cause you're all kinds of cool_

 _You're legit, you're the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do!_

 _Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

 _You got style, pop your collar, 'cause you're all kinds of cool_

 _You're legit, you're the boss_

 _Even when the mic is off_

 _Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do!_

 _No oh-oh-oh_

 _The way that you do!_

Sunset smiled as the song came to an end. Rubix had cheered up extremely and was dancing to the music. _Mettaton chose to give up the spotlight to a kid... Just like Rarity..._ she thought, smiling. They continued to play, making the concert a birthday celebration for little Rubix.

Elsewhere, Spiritfire smiled as one more gem behind her began to glow, this one purple. "Ah, Mettaton... Bewitching's beloved and a good friend... you truly are the most generous of monsters, aren't you?"

 **WOOT! Hope everyone enjoyed! The second song in the chapter was a dedication to all of my friends, especially Rubix, Bewitching, and Slender. You guys rock! And Happy birthday Rubix!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. Alphys

**Hey y'all... Welcome back to Underground Elements... I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was having major writer's block, and my job has been keeping me busy as well. Also, I apologize if I don't sound like my usual cheery and happy-go-lucky self. I have recently learned something very sad about one of my friends, but I'm not too sure if I'm completely right about it or not. If you wish to know what I'm talking about, check out the latest chapter of a story called "Gamers Unite LIVE" by my friend Slender Knight132. I'm not going to say anything more about it, but please be sure to read her other stories as well as she is an amazing writer and has always been able to make me smile. Anyways, this chapter is going to contain a song I wrote myself. And before you ask, the song is about my ex-roommate, not a guy. I hope y'all like it...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the song "Two-time, Backstab, and Lie". Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

Sunset and Spike spoke with Mettaton after the show, and he suggested that they go visit his creator, a monster named Dr. Alphys. He spoke fondly of how smart and nice she was, so Sunset and Spike decided to take him up on his offer to visit her. Sunset, now back in her pony form, and Spike took off in the direction Mettaton spoke of, seeing him hug a harpy-like monster as they left. They continued walking through the Underground, passing through a place called The Waterfall and eventually ending up in a volcano style area where a large lab could be seen in the distance.

"That must be Alphys's lab..." said Sunset, looking at the large facility. She and Spike didn't seem to mind the heat in this place. In fact, despite being like a volcano, they didn't feel too hot at all. It would take wearing armor or something to make them feel any different. They slowly made their way to the lab, knocking on the door when they got there. In an instant, it opened to reveal a small yellow dinosaur-like monster wearing glasses and a lab coat. "O-Oh! Yuo m-must be the newcomers M-Mettaton told me about! I'm Alphys. P-Please come in!" she said, letting them in and closing the door. She explained how Mettaton told her what happened, and she for one was horrified.

"I had made Flowey to help try and discover a way to preserve a monster's soul after the monster has died... I never imagined he would do this..." she said, frowning. "It's alright Alphys... there was no way to know..." said Sunset, smiling softly at the scientist. "Yeah! Besides, I think he would've really helped if he hadn't gone all evil..." said Spike, frowning as well. Alphys nodded and got them some food. She explained that she was the royal scientist to Asgore, the king of monsters. She had created Mettaton, but most of her other experiments were failures. _She's so honest... Like Applejack..._ thought Sunset, smiling. Suddenly the front door burst open to reveal a naga. She had long red hair with blonde bangs, blue eyes, and pale green skin. Her shirt was a T-shirt with the logo of a band on it.

"Hey Alphy!" she said cheerily. Alphys, however, growled. "Get out Kaylasha... You're not welcome in my lab!" Kaylasha blinked, frowning. "But Alphy..." "NO BUTS! You kicked me out of the house we shared together because I couldn't help pay bills... all because YOU didn't pay me back the money I let you borrow!" Alphys yelled, furious that the naga would even call her that old nickname. "You don't know true friendship or anything that comes with it! All you know is how to two-time, backstab, and lie your way through life!" Alphys walked over to a closet and pulled out a bass that was made of metal and gears, similar to a robot. She started playing.

 _We were best friends, could never be torn apart_

 _Then I found the real you and it broke my heart_

 _Don't say you're sorry, no it won't happen_

 _Want back in my life, but I ain't gonna have it_

 _Now you're regretting that you broke it off_

 _It's my time to shine, so you best get lost_

 _I'm looking for someone who's true_

 _Lookie here, I think I found someone new_

 _Now we're apart and only you're to blame_

 _You took my life and turned it into a game_

 _You want my friendship back_

 _But all you'll get is a revenge attack_

 _Watch your mouth, mind what you do_

 _Baby, you know I got it in for you_

 _Don't try crawling back to apologize_

 _'Cause honey all you know is how to two-time, backstab, and lie_

 _Floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee_

 _Ain't no way you can catch up with me_

 _You keep saying it was an accident_

 _Well, I think it's about time you took a hint_

 _I'm better off without you, soon you'll see!_

 _Now we're apart and only you're to blame_

 _You took my life and turned it into a game_

 _You want my friendship back_

 _But all you'll get is a revenge attack_

 _Watch your mouth, mind what you do_

 _Baby, you know I got it in for you_

 _Don't try crawling back to apologize_

 _'Cause honey all you know is how to two-time, backstab, and lie_

 _To get me back you say you'll pay every dime_

 _Well keep your change, I'm doing fine_

 _I've got someone who loves me wholeheartedly_

 _I'm finally the person I was meant to be!_

 _Now we're apart and only you're to blame_

 _You took my life and turned it into a game_

 _You want my friendship back_

 _But all you'll get is a revenge attack_

 _Watch your mouth, mind what you do_

 _Baby, you know I got it in for you_

 _Don't try crawling back to apologize_

 _'Cause honey all you know is how to two-time, backstab, and lie_

 _Oh, all you know is how to two-time, backstab, and lie!_

Kaylasha stood there dumbfounded. She kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something even though no sound would come out. "I want you out of my lab and my life... NOW!" said Alphys, growling. Kaylasha immediately ran for the door, fear in her eyes. Sunset and Spiek stood frozen for a moment, then started cheering for Alphys and ran over to hug her.

Elsewhere, another gem behind Spiritfire started glowing orange. "They're awakening... but not yet fully... They must find their true selves to fully awaken and defeat Flowey..." said Spirtifire, frowning. "I know Sunset Shimmer and Spike will be able to help them..."

 **THANK THE LORD! As I was writing this chapter, Slender Knight132 messaged me saying she was going to be ok! * does happy dance * Everyone, PLEASE go check out her stories! They're amazing!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Asriel

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! Sorry for the delays, but with work and how long each chapter will be, it's going to take time to get them out. I hope y'all understand that. Also, in this chapter I will finally be introducing Asriel into the story! I wanted to do a song for him too, but it was sooooo hard to find one that fit his role in the story. But I think I finally found it! I won't say what it is, but I hope y'all think it fits him. Also, I have big things planned for this story! It might not end up as long a story as I originally wanted, but I hope it is still long enough for you guys to enjoy. Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and Spiritfire. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

Sunset and Spike were excited. Alphys had offered them a tour of the capital, so they were currently following her to the castle, where the king and his son lived. They were only used to alicorn princesses, so it would be a fun new experience to meet a monster king and prince. Alphys led them on a tour of the capital, which was enormous for being underground. She couldn't believe how many sights there were to see and how many nice monsters they met. Eventually, they passed a graveyard. Sunset glanced over, then did a double take at one of the head stones. It looked like the statue of a skeleton in a billowing cloak with cracks in his skull. Curious, Sunset walked over to look at the plague on the base:

 _ **W. D. Gaster**_

 _ **Born: August 8th, 1560-Died: September 19th, 2000**_

 _ **Beloved scientist, husband, and father**_

"... Sunset?" asked Spike, who had followed the unicorn with Alphys. "... Alphys... Who's W. D. Gaster?" asked Sunset, looking up at the statue again. Alphys's smile had faded, and she frowned. "He was the greatest scientist in the Underground... He's the one who built the core... Rumor had it that he hailed from a long line of skeleton royalty, but I don't think it was true... He... was also Sans and Papyrus's father..." she said, looking away. Sunset and Spike's eyes widened. "W-What happened?" asked Spike, not sure he wanted the answer. "He was working on the core a bit more, tweaking it, and... t-there was an explosion..." Alphys said, tears pricking her eyes. "T-The workers pulled his charred body from the rubble... Papyrus was 16 at the time, but Sans... h-he was only six..." Spike and Sunset gasped.

"S-Six!? That's terrible!" said Sunset, feeling sad for her new friends. Alphys nodded. "S-Sans usually visits here every day... he already visited today from the looks of it..." she said, gesturing to a bouquet of yellow daffodils and white lilies. "He always brings those... A-Anyways, we should keep moving..." said Alphys, beginning to move forward again. Spike and Sunset followed, but the unicorn couldn't help but think about what she had just heard. _Sans lost his father at such a young age... It couldn't have done anything good to his confidence... but, he seems happy, so maybe I'm worrying to much..._ she thought, trying to smile again despite the information. Soon they reached the castle, where the king Asgore was waiting. He was a large goat-like monster with a big yellow beard and an outfit suitable for a king. "Ah, welcome new friends! Asriel is in the gardens... He seems upset though... Not sure why..." Sunset and Spike looked at each other, then made their way to the gardens with Alphys and Asgore.

In the gardens was a young goat-like monster. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans, and was currently tending to the flowers. He looked up with sad green eyes when they entered. "Hey... I'm Sunset Shimmer, and this is Spike... You're Asriel, right?" asked Sunset, smiling slightly when he nodded. "Mind telling us what's bothering you?" asked Spike, frowning. Asriel sighed. "I-It's just... Ever since Frisk and them let me join their little group, I've felt left out because I don't really have a role in it..." he said sadly. Sunset smiled. "Asriel... your role is what YOU choose it to be... Sometimes, you just have to look at your natural personality and figure out what you want to do for the group as a whole..." Asriel looked at her. "R-Really?" Sunset nodded, smiling more. Asriel thought for a moment, then smiled. "You're right! It is what I choose it to be!"

 _Whoa_

 _Yea, yea_

 _Yea, yea_

 _How to choose who to be_

 _Well let's see, there's so many choices now_

 _Play it up, be a movie star_

 _In my head of voices_

 _Why not try everything!?_

 _Why stop!? Reach for any dream_

 _I can rock cause it's my life_

 _and now's the time_

 _Who will I be!?_

 _It's up to me_

 _All the neverending possibilities_

 _That I can see_

 _There's nothing that I can't do_

 _Who will I be!?_

 _Yes I can see_

 _I get to make the future what I want to be_

 _If I can make up anyone and know the choice is up to me_

 _Who will I be?_

 _Yea, Yea!_

 _If I decide I'm the boy_

 _To change the world_

 _I can do it anytime_

 _Opportunity right in front of me_

 _And the choice is all mine_

 _Why not try everything!?_

 _Why stop!? Reach for any dream_

 _I can rock cause it's my life_

 _and now's the time_

 _Who will I be!?_

 _It's up to me_

 _All the neverending possibilities_

 _That I can see_

 _There's nothing that I can't do_

 _Who will I be!?_

 _Yes I can see_

 _I get to make the future what I want to be_

 _If I can make up anyone and know the choice is up to me_

 _Who will I be?_

 _I wanna find the who I am inside_

 _Who will I be?_

 _I wanna show the way that I can shine!_

 _Yea_

 _Oh, yea yea!_

 _Who will I be!?_

 _It's up to me_

 _All the neverending possibilities_

 _That I can see_

 _There's nothing that I can't do_

 _Who will I be!? (Who will I be?)_

 _Yes I can see_

 _I get to make the future what I want to be_

 _If I can make up anyone and know the choice is up to me_

 _Who will I be?_

 _Whoa_

 _Who will I be?_

 _Who will I be?_

The others clapped at Asriel's renewed enthusiasm. "Just remember that Asriel... I'm sure you'll find your place in the group soon..." said Sunset, grinning. She knew he would find his role, and that it would be a very special one indeed.

 **Done! For those who don't know, the song is called "Who Will I Be?" from a movie called Camp Rock. I was originally going to use "Here I Am", another song from the same movie, but I remembered "Who Will I Be?" and thought it suited the chapter more. Don't worry though... I WILL be using "Here I Am" for a later chapter in the story, as well as another song that I thought would be good for the plot that is also from Camp Rock.**

 **Also, did anyone notice the date that Gaster died on? It has a big significance in the story. Any guesses as to what that significance is? Leave your thoughts in a review!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Sunset is Kidnapped

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! I have some major plot twists I'm going to include, but I won't reveal what they are. However, one of my friends, BewitchingMayham, figured out what one of them was when we were working on a roleplay together. She also figured out the significance of the date that Gaster died... The death date is meant to represent Sans's birthday, meaning he would've turned six on the very day Gaster died. Also, to Mechasniper51, the answer is no. I don't even know what Underswap is, so how am I going to use it in my story? I have just always seen Sans as the younger of the skeleton brothers for some reason, so in my stories he is the youngest while Papyrus is the oldest. Also, this is one of few chapters that will not include a song. I don't want to make it a complete song-fic... just make it like MLP: FIM, where a majority of the episodes (chapters in this case) have songs while at least a few don't. With that said, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC Spiritfire. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners.**

Sunset and Spike headed back to Snowdin, Alphys and Asriel in tow. They were upset that they haven't found any leads on the elements, but were happy to have met some new friends. In fact, Alphys offered them a chance to watch her and the others practice. They had formed a band not too long after the barrier broke, and had been growing strong ever since then. Sunset and Spike couldn't wait to hear them play. When they got back to Sans and Papyrus's house, they saw that everyone else had met them there. Everyone but Sans, that is.

"Where's Sans?" asked Asriel, frowning. "Probably still looking for the Elements of Harmony..." suggested Spike, sitting down with Asriel and Sunset as the others got into their positions. Soon, the others started playing. Sunset and Spike were amazed. They sounded really good! The unicorn and dragon couldn't help but dance a bit as they group played, laughing and having fun. That is, until the ground started shaking.

Vines suddenly shot up from the ground, and the group ran outside to find Flowey attacking the town. He grinned maliciously when they came into view. "Turns out, I need ALL of your magics to return to my full power... INCLUDING YOURS, SUNSET SHIMMER!" Several vines lashed out at her, but were cut by Undyne, who had summoned an energy spear. "BACK OFF FLOWEY!" she screamed, lunging at him. He knocked her away with ease as the others also attacked him. Asriel summoned a glowing black orb and launched it at Flowey, who knocked it back and hit Asriel. Mettaton and Alphys both lunged at him, but ended up pinned by his vines to the ground. Frisk attempted to talk to him, but was easily swiped aside. One of Papyrus's eyes turned into a glowing orange iris and he launched a bunch of attacks at Flowey, only for them to be knocked back at him. Flowey laughed. "Now no one can-!"

Several large bones shot up from the ground, surrounding Flowey. "THINK AGAIN YOU MEGALOMANIAC!" shouted a voice that Sunset and the others recognized as Sans. His usual white pupils were gone, the left one being replaced by a glowing blue iris. His right hand was covered in blue fire, and the minute he appeared, music started playing. Sunset recognized it as a song from the village she and the other six had passed through before they fell down the hole. "Megalovania" , she believed it was called. It suited his entrance, and she watched as he and Flowey ended up in an all out battle.

Their powers clashed multiple times, neither giving up. Until Flowey pierced Sans's shoulder with a vine. Sans cried out in pain, falling to his knees as he clutched at the wound. His head snapped up as he heard Sunset scream in terror. Flowey had a vine wrapped around her, laughing. "Now I can take you back to my lair, and drain all of your magics at the same time!" He cackled maniacally as he and Sunset vanished in a flurry of shadows. "SUNSET!" cried Spike, who immediately ran over to help the others. Sans felt tears prick his eyes as he fell to the ground, his wound getting the better of him. _I failed to protect her..._ he thought, his vision fading to black.

 **OH NO! Flowey took Sunset Shimmer and is going to drain her magic along with the rest of the Mane 6! What are Sans and the others going to do!? Also, sorry it's so short. I could only think of so much to write for this chapter, but I think it turned out good for it's length. Besides, you guys could use a break from the super long chapters I have been writing. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Flowey Steals the Magic

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! First off, to guest reviewer Firebird, I am soooooooooo sorry! I had never seen any of Sans's battle sequences, so I had no idea he was left-handed! All the animations I have watched showed him using both hands, and I myself am right-handed, so it just felt natural to do that as well. I promise, I'll make him left-handed from now on! Please forgive me! Also, to MechaSniper51, Sans is not dead. Haven't you noticed that my story has not been classified as "Complete"? Sans has a VERY important role in the story, and killing him off would mean no story in the first place. Plus, there are so many questions left unanswered, so the story can't end just yet. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but I'm just stating facts. I might also change the lyrics slightly to fit the Undertale world, if that's ok. Anyhoodles, with that off my chest, let's get on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC Spiritfire. Bewitching belongs to herself, Undertale and its characters belong to Toby Fox, MLP and its characters belong to Lauren Faust/Hasbro, and "Be Prepared" belongs to Disney.**

Flowey threw Sunset Shimmer into the cell with her friends, laughing maniacally. He had taken her to an old abandoned lab, and was planning on using an old machine to take their magic and transfer it into him. "Let us out you ruffian!" shouted Rarity, attempting to blast her way out. However, her magic merely bounced back as Flowey cackled. "How about 'no'?" he said, snickering. "Your magic will be mine! And once I have it, I'll finally be able to kill Asgore and take over both this world AND the human world!" He howled with laughter.

"You won't get away with this Flowey! We won't let you harm the monsters here!" shouted Rainbow, snarling at the flower. "Ah, but you don't have much choice!" He turned on the machine, which began to power up. "My true form will finally be returned to me, and Asgore will pay for my exile!" He laughed. "So girls... you better be prepared!"

 _I know your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a Froggit's backside_

 _But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!_

 _My words are a matter of pride_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

 _But we are talking kings and successions!_

 _Even YOU can't be caught unawares_

 _So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era_

 _is tiptoeing nearer (Rarity: You won't win foul creature!)_

 _Just listen to teacher_

 _I know it sounds sordid_

 _But you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues_

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!_

The machine had finished charging and zapped the Mane 7, draining their friendship magic and injecting it into Flowey. "NO! YOU WON'T WIN!" cried Sunset, turning paler as her magic was drianed. "You idiots! I already have!" cried Flowey. Shadows surrounded him, and when they dispersed, he was no longer a flower. Instead, he was a goat-like monster with curled horns and black makrings in his white fur. His eyes glowed red, and he wore navy blue robes. "The Underground and the Human world will be MINE!" he cried with insane joy, raising an army of shadow beings. "And I WILL be KING!"

 **It's great that we'll soon be connected**

 **With a king who'll be all time adored!**

 _Of course, quid pro quo, you're espected_

 _To take certain duties on board_

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is:_

 _YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam (_ **Oooo, la-la-la!)**

 _Meticulous planning_

 _Tenacity spanning_

 _Decades of denial_

 _I simply why I'll_

 _Be king undisputed_

 _Respected, saluted_

 _And seen for the wonder I am_

 _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared!_

 **Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!**

 _ **Be prepared!**_

Flowey laughed insanely as the machine stopped draining the magic. "Ta-ta ladies!" he said, sprouting a pair of black wings and flying off to put his plans in affect. "We... have to stop him..." said Twilight, shakily getting up. "But how!? He drained most of our magic, and we don't have enough left to stop him..." said Fluttershy, tears filling her eyes. "Sounds like you could use a hand..." said a voice, and in popped a strange being that seemed to be a mish-mash of many different creatures. "Discord!" cried Pinkie, smiling. "Boy, are we glad to see you!" said AJ, speaking for everyone. "No time to dilly dally... We must get you to Sans and Papyrus's house NOW!" said Discord. With a snap of his fingers, the cell door unlocked and opened. The Mane 7 and Discord then made their way to Snowdin, where Sans and the others were waiting. What they didn't know was how much Sans blamed himself for the disaster about to befall his home.

 **FLOWEY! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT! Also, for those wondering, Flowey's 'true' form is supposed to be the demon-like version of Asriel from the game. Also, sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the others. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Helping Sans Gain Confidence

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! Sorry for such a long delay! My work has been kicking my ass for the past several days... Anyways, I'm back with another chapter! WOOT! As you all may remember last Chapter, Flowey stole the Mane 7's magic and flew off to wreak havoc on the Underground. Can the Mane 7 and their monster friends stop him before it's too late!? We'll see soon. Also, I have a few more plot twists that need to happen in this story. One of them involves someone from Sans's past, and one involves Sans himself. Does anyone care to guess what they are? If you want to guess, leave your guess in a review! Anyhoodles, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC Spiritfire. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

The Mane 7 and Discord managed to make it to Snowdin, rushing to Sans and Papyrus's house. The others jumped for joy at having their friends back, but were horrified when they learned what Flowey did. "Now what!? We can't stop him with the Elements of Harmony!" said Undyne, growling angrily. "Undyne's right... without our magic and the Elements of Harmony, we can't stop Flowey..." said Twilight, her and the others being tended to by Discord, Mettaton, and Frisk. Sunset looked over at the younger skeleton, who hadn't said a word since they got back.

"Sans? Y-You ok?" she asked, frowning. Sans sighed, tears pricking his eyes. "... This... This is all my fault... I should've protected you..." he said, avoiding eye contact. "Sans... this isn't your fault..." said Fluttershy, frowning. "You did your best... that what counts..." Sans sighed again and got up, heading to his room. Papyrus sighed and shook his head. "He's been upset since you got kidnapped Sunset... He blames himself because he couldn't find the Elements to help you..." Asriel got up and quickly followed after Sans, hoping to find a way to cheer up the skeleton.

The young prince reached the youngest of the skeleton brothers' room and found the door slightly ajar. He pushed it open the rest of the way and stood there. "Sans?" he asked, seeing the skeleton sitting on his bed and staring out the window as tears flowed down his face. "This is all my fault Asriel... I couldn't find the Elements, and I couldn't protect Sunset Shimmer... Because of me, the Underground and the Human world are going to be destroyed..." He looked up at the sky, where smoke from the Capital could be seen rising.

 _I have to find a way_

 _To make this all okay_

 _I can't believe this small mistake_

 _Could've caused so much heartache_

 _Oh why?_

 _Oh whyyyyyyyyy?_

 _Losing promise_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _Seeking answers_

 _I fear I won't get through to you_

 _Oh why?_

 _Oh whyyyyyyyyy?_

Asriel walked over and gently placed a hand on Sans's shoulder. "Sans... the others are right! This isn't your fault! It's all Flowey's fault! Sans, you have to pull yourself together!" said Asriel, turning the short skeleton to face him. "Sans, listen to what I'm about to tell you..."

 _They tell you a good boy is quiet_

 _That you should never ask why_

 _'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

 _You should be happy, excited_

 _Even if you're just invited_

 _'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

 _It's so hard just waiting, in a line that never moves_

 _It's time you started making your own rules_

 _You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

 _With your last breath_

 _Say "Here I am!" "Here I Am!"_

 _Make 'em listen!_

 _'Cause there's no way you'll be ignored_

 _Not anymore_

 _Say "Here I Am!" "Here I Am!"_

" _Here I Am!" Oh Oh Oh_

" _Here I Am!" Oh Oh..._

 _You only get one life, let's work it_

 _So who cares if it's not perfect?_

 _Say "it's close enough to perfect for me"_

 _Why should you hide from the thunder_

 _And the lightning that you're under?_

 _'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be_

 _If how you're living isn't working, there's one thing that'll help_

 _You gotta finally just stop searching to find yourself_

 _Oh, You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

 _With your last breath_

 _Say "Here I am!" "Here I Am!"_

 _Make 'em listen!_

 _'Cause there's no way you'll be ignored_

 _Not anymore_

 _Say "Here I Am!" "Here I Am!"_

 _Here I am_

 _The world better make some room_

 _Yeah move over, over_

 _'Cause you're coming through_

 _'Cause you're coming through!_

 _You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

 _With your last breath_

" _Here I am!" "Here I Am!"_

 _Make 'em listen!_

 _There's no way you'll be ignored_

 _Not anymore_

 _Say "Here I Am!" "Here I Am!"_

 _Here I Am_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Here I Am_

 _Oh oh oh..._

 _Here I am..._

Sans couldn't help but smile. Asriel was right. It was up to him and his friends to stop Flowey and take back the magic that rightfully belonged to the Mane 7! He and Asriel ran back downstairs and told the others. "Guys, get ready for the battle of your lives!"

 **WOOT! They're going to go fight Flowey! Remember, if you have any guesses as to what the plot twists are, feel free to leave them in a review!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	13. Flowey's Demise

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! Ok, I REALLY have to get this off of my chest: Warriortale, I am NOT killing off Sans! I told you already that he plays a vital role in the plot, and killing him would make me have no reason to write the story in the first place! I've been trying to play nice, but the fact that you keep bringing it up is frustrating to no end! I had the plot all figured out BEFORE I even started writing it, and killing Sans would ruin the plot completely! If you were telling me how to improve my writing or giving me suggestions on stuff I can add to make the story better, I would have taken your words to heart. But what you're saying is NOT constructive criticism in my book! You're basically telling me to change the entire story to suit the fact that Sans should die when he's stabbed by Flowey! Well, guess what!? Too bad! I'm not changing the story just to suit your wish! If you don't like that, you are free to go read another story where he does die! I'm not trying to be a bitch about it, but I will NOT tolerate shit like this! It's MY story, not yours! I can write it however I wish! * takes a deep breath * Ok, now that I've got that off of my chest, I just want to thank everyone else who has read the story thus far! I'm sorry about that little rant there, but it HAD to happen... Anyhoodles, onto this chapter! Oh! And before I forget! Y'all know how some movies have epic songs/music playing in the background of epic fight scenes? Well, that's what I'm going to do in this chapter, so feel free to use your imagination during the fight to see how it might look if it was animated or something!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the OC Spiritfire. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

Sans and the others caught the first boat they could and headed to the capital, eager to stop Flowey. Toriel had come by and was staying with the Mane 7, helping them heal from what happened. "I hope we make it in time..." said Sans, growling. He wanted Flowey to pay for all of the pain and suffering he had caused and was causing. "Flowey is going down!" said Undyne, now wearing her battle armor again. They soon reached the dock of the capital and rushed towards the city center.

They reached it and gasped as Asgore fell to ground in front of them, unconscious and badly injured. Flowey was in the sky, laughing. "Now to finish you!" he said, shooting a black ball of dark energy at Asgore, only for it to get knocked back by Mettaton. "WHAT!?" "We're here to stop you Flowey!" yelled Sans as a couple of citizens dragged Asgore to safety. "Try it then!" yelled Flowey as they all lunged at him. One by one they were knocked away. Sans lasted a bit longer then the others, but pretty soon he too was knocked aside into a building, which crumbled around him.

Flowey laughed maniacally, then his eyes widened as Sans slowly and shakily pulled himself from the rubble. "You're still alive!? You're tougher than I thought... No matter! You will be gone soon!" said Flowey, forming a large ball of dark energy above his head as Sans began to shakily stand.

 _I'm running out of time_

 _I hope that I can save you somehow_

 _If I, if I had superpowers_

 _I'd save the world and you would be mine..._

 _Mine..._

Flowey threw the ball at Sans, grinning evilly as it neared the skeleton. His grin instantly vanished when Sans somehow caught it with his left hand, his eyes closed. "H-How did you-!?" Sans's eyes flew open, revealing a glowing blue iris in his left eye socket. In his right eye socket, however, was a glowing green object that looked strangely like Twilight's cutie mark. Sans threw the ball of dark energy back, hitting Flowey square in the chest with it. He then teleported up to Flowey's level and began battling him.

 _Have no fear, your hero is here_

 _My super sense is telling me that danger is near_

 _I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back_

 _A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack_

 _Oh!_

 _But I'm not a superhero_

 _I'm not that kind of guy_

 _But I can save you baby_

 _Give me a try_

 _'Cause I'm running out of time_

 _I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose_

 _So I'm fighting till you're mine_

 _And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down tonight!_

 _Oh! You're in danger!_

 _Oh! I'm here to save ya!_

 _Oh! That's what I'm made of!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Give you my super luv!_

Sans summoned dozens of glowing green and blue bones. With a single flick of his left wrist, they shot forward and repeatedly bashed Flowey. _W-Where did he get this power!?_ Flowey asked himself, then his eyes widened as he noticed that the others were still alive, all glowing a different color. Frisk was blue, Undyne was red, Alphys was yellow, Mettaton was purple, and Papyrus was orange. "It isn't possible!" he said, realizing what was happening: They were gaining the magic of the missing Elements of Harmony!

 _Been fighting for your love for all this time_

 _What I gotta do to make you mine?_

 _Got no superspeed, but I'm running this town_

 _If you get in my way, Imma take you down_

 _But I'm not a superhero_

 _I'm not that kind of guy_

 _But I can save you baby_

 _Give me a try_

 _'Cause I'm running out of time_

 _I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose_

 _So I'm fighting till you're mine_

 _And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down tonight!_

 _Oh! You're in danger!_

 _Oh! I'm here to save ya!_

 _Oh! That's what I'm made of!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Give you my super luv!_

The others all joined Sans and Flowey in the air, on Sans's side of course. They were all glowing brightly. "It's over Flowey! YOU LOSE!" cried Sans as he and the others glowed so brightly that they could no longer be seen. Suddenly, a large rainbow beam shot upwards from the group before making a u-turn and plowing right through Flowey.

 _Can't you see?_

 _We're meant to be_

 _So come with me_

 _Say you're mine... (Don't keep me waiting)_

 _'Cause I'm running out of time_

 _I know what I came to do and I didn't come to lose_

 _So I'm fighting till you're mine_

 _And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down tonight!_

 _Oh! You're in danger!_

 _Oh! I'm here to save ya!_

 _Oh! That's what I'm made of!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Give you my super luv!_

 _Give you my super luv! (x4)_

 _And all you really need_

 _Has been right in front of you this whole time_

 _And I, I didn't need no superpowers_

 _I saved the world and now you are mine_

 _Now you're mine..._

Flowey had disintegrated from the beam, and the magic he stole had fled back to its true holders. Sans and the others slowly landed back on the ground, though now they had some new accessories. Everyone but Sans had an amulet around their neck, while Sans had nothing new. Undyne's amulet had a red battle-axe shaped gem, Papyrus's had an orange puzzle piece-shaped gem, Frisk's had a blue heart-shaped gem, Alphys's had a yellow gear-shaped gem, and Mettaton's had a purple music note-shaped gem. Asriel ran over, grinning.

"You did it!" he said excitedly. Sans grinned. "Of course! Anything for our friends!" The amulets started glowing, then suddenly shot out beams of colored light at Sans, wrapping him in a ball of white light. He looked around in shock at first, then closed his eyes as he vanished in a flash. They others gasped and started panicking.

Sans, meanwhile, had gotten teleported to a strange realm that looked like nothing but a colorful space with thousands of stars. "H-Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out, looking around. He heard footsteps, and turned to see a blurry figure walking towards him. As it got closer, it focused to reveal Spiritfire. "Congratulations Sans... I knew you could do it..." she said, beaming at him with pride. Sans's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "M-Mom!?"

 **Finally done with this chapter! Got a little plot twist there at the end XD. Hope y'all enjoyed! Oh, and for those who don't recognize the song, It's called "Superluv" by Shane Dawson.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	14. Transformation and Coronation

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! I have something big in store for this chapter! Unfortunately, this is also the second to last chapter in the story. This one will be the longest out of all of them, and will contain three songs. I'm sorry, but the story is in fact ending. Don't worry though! I'm going to be making a sequel that will be based on the first Equestria Girls movie! I won't revel the plot to it, but I hope y'all will enjoy it as much as you have this one.**

 **Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story idea and the OC Spiritfire. Bewitching belongs to herself, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, MLP belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro, "Celestia's Ballad" and "Behold" belongs to Hasbro as well, and "Finally Me" belongs to Lauren Marano.**

Sans was stunned to see his mother, alive and well. He ran over and hugged her. "Oh Mom, I missed you so much! But I don't understand, what did I do?" he asked, frowning. Spiritfire smiled. "You did something that's never been done before in the Underground... Something not even a brilliant scientist like your father was able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do... Your lessons over the years have taught you well... You have proven that you're ready Sans..." she said, walking off as Sans followed her. "Ready? For what?" he asked as images of his entire life appeared around them, showing all of his accomplishments and how much he's overcome over the years. Spiritfire began softly singing.

 _You've come such a long long way_

 _And I have watched you from that very first day_

 _To see how you will grow_

 _To see what you might do_

 _To see what you've been through_

 _And all the ways you've made me proud of you_

Before them was a larger screen than the others, and it showed everything that has happened over Sans's life, all the way up to him and his friends vanquishing Flowey!

 _It's time now, for a new change to come_

 _You've grown up and your new life has begun_

 _To go where you will go_

 _To see what you will see_

 _To find what you will be_

 _For it's time for you_

 _To fulfill your destiny!_

A green magic began surrounding Sans, enveloping him as something began to change in him. There was a sudden flash in the Underground as a glowing eight-pointed star made of green magic appeared in the sky, slowly floating down to where the rest of the group was. It turned into a dome when it touched the ground, then vanished to reveal Sans on his knees. "S-Sans?" asked Alphys, her and the others worried for their friend.

Sans slowly began to stand and, as he fully stood up, a pair of beautiful pure white angel wings unfolded from his back in a similar manner to how Twilight's had when she had transformed into and alicorn. The others gasped in awe. "I-I've don't believe it..." said Applejack as her and the others walked over to Sans. "Dude, Sans has wings!" said Undyne, grinning. "A new flying buddy!" agreed Rainbow Dash, hugging Sans. "Why, you've become the monster equivalent of an alicorn!" stated Rarity, studying Sans's wings. "I didn't think that was possible!" Mettaton said in awe. "ALICORN!" "WOOT!" said Pinkie and Papyrus at the same time, flying by on ropes and throwing confetti. "You look like you could be a prince!" said Fluttershy, Frisk nodding in agreement.

"That's because he IS a prince..." said Spiritfire, landing onto the ground from above. "HUH!?" they all said, confused at her words. "Hold on a second!" stated Papyrus, bringing out a glass of water and drinking it, only to perform a spit take. "A-A prince!?" said Sans, shock on his face. Spriitfire nodded. "With your father being a descendant of the great Pumpkin King and me being an alicorn, both you and Papyrus have royal blood in you... However, it was YOU Sans who, over the years, has shown the devotion, compassion, charity, integrity, optimism, and of course leadership of a true prince." Sans looked down for a moment, then looked up at her worriedly. "D-Does this mean I won't be your student anymore?" Spiritfire chuckled. "Not like before... I will still be around to help and guide you, but now WE are all YOUR students now too Sans... You are an inspiration to us all..." she said, bowing. The others followed suit, with even Twilight bowing. "S-so what do I do now!? Is there something I'm supposed to read or learn!?" Twilight chuckled and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "There will be time for all of that later..." she said as Sans smiled sheepishly.

The next day, everyone in the Underground had gathered at the capital for the coronation of the newest prince. Spiritfire, Bewitching, Toriel, Asgore, and an icy blue pegasus with a visible orange eye and a green-tipped amethyst mane and tail were at the front of the hall, all wearing clothing that signified they were royals. "Everyone, we have gathered here today to welcome the coming of a new prince!" stated Spiritfire, smiling. The Mane 7 and Sans's friends were off to the side, all wearing outfits Rarity had made for the occasion. "This young man, my youngest child, has done many great things with his friends. They even managed to reunite me with my good friend, Princess Bewitching. And now allow me to present, for the very first time, Prince Sans Gaster!" The doors opened and Sans walked in, wearing a blue suit Rarity had made for him. Behind him was the coronation party.

 _The Prince Sans has cometh_

 _Behold, Behold_

 _A prince is here before us_

 _Behold, behold, behold_

Spiritfire, using her magic, placed a silver crown with what appeared to be an emerald shaped like one of Sans's Gaster Blasters on it on Sans's head. He then turned to face the crowd.

 _Behold, behold, behold, behold_

 _The Prince Sans has cometh_

 _Behold, behold, behold, behold_

 _The prince sure is_

 _The prince sure is here!_

Sans and the others had cone onto the balcony, where Sans sheepishly waved to the crowd. "Say something to them Sans..." urged Spiritfire, smiling. Sans, gulped and nodded. "A little while ago, my teacher and mother, Princess Spiritfire, left me and my brother in the care of our father to go on a journey, leaving me her teachings in the form of books. Over the years, I learned that true strength doesn't come for just one person, but a community. My friends have always been there for me, and if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have become the prince I am today... Thank you friends, thank you everybody!" he said, earning cheers from the crowd below. As he and the other members of royalty walked beck inside, he was instantly hugged by all of his friends. "Congrats Sans!" said Sunset, grinning. "You'll make a great prince..." said Papyrus, smiling. "Paps, are you crying?" asked Sans, grinning. "N-No! I just have something in my eye!" Papyrus said, rubbing the tears away. "We love you Sans!" said Frisk as they all hugged him again. "I love you guys too!" he said, smiling. "So, how do you feel about being a prince?" asked Spike. "I... feel like something that was missing... is no longer missing... Like I'm where I'm meant to be! Like I'm who I'm meant to be..." said Sans, smiling.

 _I've never felt this before_

 _I'm not afraid anymore_

 _Been writing words on a page_

 _'Cause I got so much to say_

 _And now I'm taking the stage_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm getting ready to fly_

 _I know it's my time to shine_

 _Don't care if I make mistakes_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _'Cause I got so much to say_

 _Whoa_

Sans spread his new wings and took off, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight following suit as the others merely ran beneath them.

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Got everything I need_

 _What you get is what you see_

 _I, I, I'm finally me!_

 _And I've never felt so free_

 _There's no one else I'm trying to be_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, hey yeah_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _I'm stepping out of my shell_

 _Feels good just being myself_

 _Not scared to show what's inside_

 _I'll put it all on the line_

 _'Cause I got nothing to hide_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Got everything I need_

 _What you get is what you see_

 _I, I, I'm finally me!_

 _And I've never felt so free_

 _There's no one else I'm trying to be_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, hey yeah_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, hey yeah_

 _I've got quirks but they work_

 _I've learned to love those things, yeah_

 _You don't have to be anyone but you_

 _So let me hear you sing_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Got everything I need_

 _What you get is what you see_

 _I, I, I'm finally me!_

 _And I've never felt so free_

 _There's no one else I'm trying to be_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, hey yeah_

 _I'm finally me!_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, Hey uh-huh_

 _Hey, hey yeah_

 _I'm finally me!_

Sans landed with the two pegasi ad the alicorn as his other friends ran up, hugging him again. What none of them saw was someone watching them from a far off tree, using binoculars to see them better. The figure was female, wearing a green sweater with a single yellow stripe, black shorts, black boots, and a gold heart locket. Her brown hair was curled slightly and her red eyes glared at the group as she suddenly threw her binoculars to the ground. "HIM!? Prince!? That should've been me! I trained under Spiritfire for longer than him, but she abandoned me after I found out how to get power! No matter... I can use that little portal in the Starry Kingdom to take what is rightfully mine!" She began to laugh maniacally, knowing just how to get Sans's crown from him. "But first, I need to go back and prepare..."

 **WOOT! Chapter is finished! But like I said, this is going to be the second to last chapter of the story. The last chapter will be a memory from Sans's past. I won't write it in italics like I usually do for memories, considering it will be most of the chapter. But, I will put when the flashback begins and ends! Also, I hope those who like the Genocide route are happy now... The figure at the end is a character some of you have been BEGGING for...**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	15. Remembering and Happily Ever After?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Underground Elements! First off, to the guest reviewer Me (that is their name on the review), I made them that way on purpose. Papyrus doesn't seem that way to me because I watched some playthroughs of the game, and he just seems to have the same personality as Pinkie in my mind, so to me he isn't OOC. Sans, on the other hand, is OOC. I made him like that on purpose to suit the story better. I even stated in my actual profile that I would sometimes purposefully make characters OOC if it suits the story. Most of the time it might be accidental, but this time it was intentional. Sorry if it seemed strange to you that he wasn't his normal personality. Anyways, and I hate to say this, but this is the final chapter to the story. It will contain three songs, one sad, one encouraging, and the other happy. The third song will also be like "Superluv" was, basically a song that is meant to play in the background during scenes. It will also contain a flashback, which I won't put in italics like normal. Anyhoodles, hope you enjoy! And be on the look out for the sequel and more stories by me! Oh! I almost forgot! Last chapter I left a clue to Sans and Papyrus's royal lineage on their father's side! Did any of you catch it? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story idea and the OC Spiritfire. Everything else belongs to their original owners!**

Sans sighed. He was currently sitting in front of his father's grave, thinking. "Hey Dad... Long time no see..." he said, looking up at the statue before looking back down. "I would've visited earlier, but... being a prince has kept me pretty busy, even though it's Asgore who rules down here..." Sans sighed. "I... I still miss you... We all do... I wish you had seen my coronation... it was really something..." Sans reached up and removed his crown, looking at it. "I wish you were here... I still remember the first day I visited you after... the incident..."

* FLASHBACK *

Papyrus was running around the house, desperately looking around for his six year old brother. "Dammit Sans! Where are you!?" he said, running out of the house to search. He ran around Snowdin, eventually heading to the Waterfall, Hotland, and even the capital. He asked everyone if they had seen the young skeleton, until eventually someone said they saw Sans in the graveyard in the capital. Papyrus rushed over there, eventually finding his little brother in front of their father's grave. "Sans! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The younger skeleton didn't respond, but merely sat there. "Sans?" asked Papyrus, getting worried about his little brother. Sans sighed, tears in his eyes. He then did something Papyrus had never heard him do: He began to sing softly.

 _I open my eyes_

 _I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

 _I can't remember how_

 _I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight_

 _And I can't stand the pain_

 _And I can't make it go away_

 _No, I can't stand the pain_

 _How could this happen to me?_

 _I've made my mistakes_

 _Got nowhere to run_

 _The night goes on as I'm fading away_

 _I'm sick of this life_

 _I just want to scream_

 _How could this happen to me?_

Papyrus frowned. _Where did Sans learn this song?_ He asked himself, listening to his brother sing. He couldn't help but get the feeling that Sans balmed himself for what happened at the core.

 _Everybody's screamin'_

 _I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

 _I'm slipping off the edge_

 _I'm hanging by a thread_

 _I wanna start this over again_

 _So I try to hold_

 _Onto a time when nothing mattered_

 _And I can't explain what happened_

 _And I can't erase the things that I've done_

 _No I can't_

 _How could this happen to me?_

 _I've made my mistakes_

 _Got nowhere to run_

 _The night goes on as I'm fading away_

 _I'm sick of this life_

 _I just want to scream_

 _How could this happen to me?_

 _I've made my mistakes_

 _Got nowhere to run_

 _The night goes on as I'm fading away_

 _I'm sick of this life_

 _I just want to scream_

 _How could this happen to me?_

Papyrus walked over and kneeled beside his brother, pulling him into a hug. "It's alright Sans... I'm here for you..."

* End Flashback *

Sans sighed, still holding his crown. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and saw his mother, Spiritfire the black alicorn. With her was Bewitching, a harpy, and Toriel, the queen of the Underground and a goat-like monster. "Sans... I see you're visiting your father again..." said Spiritfire, smiling softly at her son. Sans nodded and sighed. "Mom... do you think I'm a good prince?" "Don't be ridiculous Sans! Of course you are!" said Icy, stunned he would ask. "But... I... don't know my purpose..." Sans said, looking back at the crown in his hands. "You'll find it someday Sans..." said Bewitching, crossing her arms. "I know, but... Right now I... feel like I don't belong without a purpose..."

 _It isn't that I'm ungrateful_

 _For all the things that I've earned_

 _All the journeys I have taken_

 _All the lessons that I have learned_

 _But I wonder where I'm going now_

 _What my role is meant to be_

 _I don't know how to travel_

 _To a future that I can't see_

 _I have my wings, I wear this crown_

 _I'm a prince, this is true_

 _But it's still unclear to me_

 _Just what I am meant to do_

 _I want to have a purpose_

 _Want to do all that I can_

 _I want to make a contribution_

 _I want to be a part of the plan_

Spiritfire walked over and placed a hoof on her son's shoulder.

Your destiny's uncertain~

And that's sometimes hard to take~

But it will become much clearer~

With every new choice you make~

Bewitching joined in to help Sans understand.

Patience is never easy

I understand wanting more

I know how hard it is to wait

To spread out your wings and soar

Toriel walked up, smiling.

 **But you stand here for a reason**

 **You're gifted and you are strong**

 **That crown is upon your head**

 **Because you belong**

 **Know that your time is coming soon~**

 **As the sun rises, so does the moon~**

 **As love finds a place in every heart~**

 **You are a prince and you'll play your part~**

We understand you wanting more

A chance to shine, a chance to soar

 **Soon will come the day it turns around!**

 **Know that your time is coming soon~**

 **As the sun rises, so does the moon~**

 **As love finds a place in every heart~**

 **You are a prince and you'll play your part~**

You are a prince and you'll play your part~

Sans looked up and smiled. "Thanks guys..." Toriel hugged him. "Any time Sans... Just remember to be yourself and accept your so called 'flaws'... if you do that, others will too..." With that, she and the others left after each giving Sans a hug. Sans looked at the crown in his hands and smiled, looking up at his father's statue. "At least we got a happy ending... and now you can rest peacefully knowing that..." He then turned and started running to meet his friends at Mettaton's show.

 _Ever ever after!_

 _Storybook endings_

 _Fairytales coming true_

 _Deep down inside_

 _We wanna believe they still do_

 _And a secret is taught_

 _It's our favorite part of the story_

 _Let's just admit we all wanna make it to_

 _Ever ever after!_

 _If we just don't get it our own way_

 _Ever ever after!_

 _It may only be a wish away_

 _Start a new fashion_

 _Wear your heart on your sleeve_

 _Sometimes you reach what's realest_

 _By making believe_

 _Unafraid, unashamed_

 _There is joy to be claimed in this world_

 _You even might wind up being glad to be you!_

 _Ever ever after!_

 _Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

 _Ever ever after!_

 _The world can be yours if you let your heart_

 _Believe in ever after!_

 _No wonder your heart feels like flying_

 _Your head feels like spinning_

 _Each happy ending's_

 _A brand new beginning_

 _Let's just all be Enchanted_

 _You just might break through_

 _To ever ever after!_

 _Forever could even start today_

 _Ever ever after!_

 _Maybe it's just one wish away_

 _Your ever ever after!_

 _Ever ever ever after!_

 _(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _Forever ever after!_

Sans stopped outside the theater and smiled when he saw his friends waiting for him. _Yep... definitely got my happily ever after..._

 **And the story is officially finished... I'm glad people enjoyed it! Remember, if you saw the hint I gave about Sans and Papyrus's royal lineage on their Dad's side, let me know in your review!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	16. Thank you everyone

**I've decided to keep this story up. Thanks everyone for your support. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
